Portable hand held suction devices are used in first aid and medical applications for clearing the airway of a person who is suffering from trauma, injury or other medical condition in which the person's airway is or could be blocked. In circumstances requiring use of such devices, the first aider often needs to have the device operative immediately to enable effective cardiopulmonary resuscitation to proceed with minimum delay.
One device of this type is disclosed in International Application No. PCT/AU201/001408 filed in the name of the present applicant the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Furthermore, devices of this type may need to reliably provide suction of at least 40 kPa below atmospheric pressure for at least 10 seconds. However, suction in the range of 40 kPa to 60 kPa below atmospheric pressure is desirable. Furthermore, providing reliable suction for longer periods is an advantage in case the device needs to be used for an extended period, or used repeatedly.
Accordingly, it is desired to address the above, and/or at least provide a useful alternative.